Jubileena Bing Bing Sugar Rush ninja
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Jubileena goes into Fruit ninja goes from racer to ninja. Her life will change forever and she wants to prove to her friends that she's more than sweet. This is my 10th fanfic and I'm really proud f myself. Anyway I own nothing. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Thewatcher2814. This is my second Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic. But this isn't gonna be about the main characters. I'm using a minor character Jubileena Bing-Bing as she discovers something about herself. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any character in this Fanfic. This my 10****th**** Fanfic. **

The racers cross the finish line for the random roster race. "The winners are Vanellope von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Citrusella Flugpucker, Candlehead, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Gloyd Orangeboar, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Swizzle Malarkey, and Crumbelina DiCaramello is the avatars for tomorrow. Jubileena jumps out of her cherry pie kart in anger. "I lost again; this sucks." Said Jubileena. "Better luck next time Jubileena or maybe never." Said Taffyta and started laughing. "Shut up!" Jubileena shouted and picks up a nerd and throws it at Taffyta but she dodges it and the nerd hits Vanellope in the eye.

"My eye!" Vanellope shouted in pain. "Vanellope I'm sorry; I was aiming for Taffyta." Said Jubileena feeling sorry for Vanellope. "It's okay Jubi. Does it look bad?" Vanellope asked and her black eye is worst. "Just put some make up on it." Said Rancis. "Thanks Sweetie." Said Vanellope smiling at her Peanut butter cup themed boyfriend. "I need to clear my head." Said Jubileena she walks to the rainbow bridge to game central station.

The scene switches to Tapper's a game that serves root beer. "What can I get you Jubileena?" Said Tapper cleaning an empty mug. "Root beer please." Said Jubileena depressed. Tapper gives her a root beer and Ralph and Felix show up. "Hey Jubi what's up?" Said Ralph. "Hey guys." Said Jubileena still depressed and drinking her root beer. "Why are you so sad? You always have a smile on your face." Said Felix placing his hand on her shoulder. "This is my 5th random roster race that I lost this week. I'm losing my edge and plus I threw a nerd at Vanellope but in my defense I was aiming for Taffyta." Said Jubileena. "Well these things happen and is she okay?" Said Ralph. "She's fine she's putting make up to cover it up by tomorrow." Said Jubileena she pays for her root beer and leaves. "Well at least I didn't make someone cried." Said Ralph.

The scene switches to game central station where Jubileena is walking back to her game and bumps into a fat guy and a pig. "Sorry about that little girl." Said the fat guy. "I use to it. Hey I never seen you two before are guys new in the arcade?" Jubileena asked the fat guy and pig. "I'm Gutsu and this pet pig Truffles from the new game Fruit ninja. And you are?" Said Gutsu. "Jubileena Bing Bing from Sugar Rush." Said Jubileena feeling better about her. "I seen it before do you always do those roster races?" Gutsu asked. "Yeah we don't just pick from a hat. You have to earn it." Said Jubileena. "Anyway we have to go. Nice meeting you." Said Gutsu as he and Truffles go back to his game.

"Wait ninjas I can unlock my full potential." Said Jubileena. She'll be watching the Lego series Ninjago and wished she can do spinjitzu or any other kind of martial arts. Jubileena goes to fruit ninja train and goes to the fruit ninja game. "Time to show everyone whose boss." Said Jubileena with a smile on her face.

**If you like that Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic. I'm also gonna do a Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic that Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope start a bowling team after Mr. Litwak plugs in an updated version of The Simpsons bowling and face some other teams from Console, online, mobile gaming. (You forgot about mobile gaming for that Wreck- it Ralph sequel Rich Moore.) Anyway positive reviews only.**


	2. Chapter 2: the journey

Jubileena is in a village trying to asked anyone where the dojo is but no one will asked her. "I can tell you where the dojo is." Said the old man. "You will tell please." Said Jubileena. "The path is dangerous and you won't regenerate outside your." Said the old man. "Please sir I want to show everyone back home that I'm not a failure." Said Jubileena begging the old man. "Very well. Up that mountain, but it's dangerous." Said the old man."I'll take my chances." Said Jubileena getting serious.

She runs across the bridge, and reach a part of the mountain. Her back is on the wall and moving across the ledge. "Don't look down Jubileena. Fear is the enemy and it can't strike you." Jubileena said to herself and looks down. She gets scared but later gets some courage and made it to the other side.

She walks along the path and reaches a cave. "Can't be that hard." Said Jubileena and takes out her iPhone and uses it as a flashlight through the cave. In the cave it was dark and she can hear voices. "Failure." Said a voice. "Who's there?" Jubileena asked. "Loser." Said another voice. "Leave me alone!" Jubileena shouted. "You act brave, but you're just a big baby." Said another voice. The voices revealed to be a nightmare version of her friends back home, plus ralph, Felix and Calhoun and they are saying bad things to Jubileena.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Grabs a stick an swats them away. "I'm not a failure you hear!" The nightmare version of her friends go away. She runs outside the cave and sees daylight. "It's over." Said Jubileena letting out a sigh of relief. She walks through the bamboo forest and reaches the dojo. "Hey I made it without giving up. In your face Taffyta!" Said Jubileena. She walks up to the dojo and knocks on the door. The door opens and she sees some monks meditating. "Whoa." Said Jubileena in amazement. She walks I'm the sensei's room and revealed to be the old man from the village. "You made it. I knew there was something special about you." Said the sensei. "You're the old man from the village." Said Jubileena in shock.

"Yes Jubileena Bing-Bing. Sometimes the elment of surprise can be use as a weapon or magic." Said the sensei. "I will do anything to train with you." Said Jubileena on her knees. "Determination, one of the values of ninjajitsu. I will teach you." Said the sensei. "Thanks you sensei." Said Jubileena and bows in respect. "Training starts tomorrow." Said the sensei.

Meanwhile back in Sugar Rush, Crumbelina knocks on Jubileena's door. "Hey Jubileena! You the arcade's closed you wanna see a movie? We can go see identity thief one of the girls from bridesmaids is in there." Said Crumbelina after that she looks through the window and notices she's not there in her house.

Meanwhile at Vanellope's castle, Vanellope exits the bathroom with her holding her iPad under her right arm. Crumbelina runs in and finds her. "Vanellope." Said Crumbelina. "Hey Crumbelina. What's up?" Vanellope asked. " Jubileena has gone Turbo!" Crumbelina shouted. "What?! Are you sure?" Vanellope asked. "I'm sure. I checked everywhere even tappper's no sign of her." Said Crumbelina. "We'll find her I promise." Said Vanellope putting her hand on Crumbelina's shoulder.

A/N: I know I've been busy with school and my other stories. I had to write this on my iPad. Please review and the next chapter the training begins. Request me a training montage song and I'll mention you in the next chapter. So you guys next Sundaybe because I'm in Florida.


	3. Chapter 3 training

Vanellope and Crumbelina hit the brakes hard and meet up with each other. "I checked the Teenage mutant ninja turtles game she's not there." Said Vanellope. "I checked Sonic the hedgehog she's not there." Said Crumbelina. Just then the two girls see Minty getting a tan sitting on a lawn chair next to the lemonade lake wearing sunglasses. "Hey Minty!" Minty takes her sunglasses off and looks at Vanellope and Crumbelina. "Have you seen Jubileena.?" Vanellope asked. "Not seen the random roster race. Have you checked Tapper's?" Said Minty returning her tan. "Maybe she left Suagr Rush for a safe job at Tapper's" said Crumbelina. Vanellope and Crumbelina jump into their racing karts and drive to Tapper's.

Meanwhile back at Fruit ninja Jubileena is dressed in a white karate outfit bowing down to the sensei. "Are you ready young one?" The sensei asked. "Yes master I am ready to become a ninja." Said Jubileena.

An training montage comes on the song eye of the tiger is on. Jubileena is balancing herself on a beam on one foot but she falls off, prancing smoke bombs she disappears at first and reappears, Jubileena practices her sword skills on some fruit and does pretty good. Jubileena throws ninja throwing stars at a target and gets a bullseye. Jubileena is balancing herself on a pole and keeps her balance.

"Thank you sensei. For helping me find my true potential." Said Jubileena bowing down to her Sensei. "You are most welcome Jubileena. What are you gonna do now?" Sensei asked. "I'm gonna go home and show my friends what I become." Said Jubileena. "Very good. But first you must take this with you." Said Sensei showing Jubileena a red ninja outfit.

Meanwhile back in Sugar Rush Vanellope have brought the other racers and the fans in the castle. "Okay Jubileena have gone. I need everyone to check every game in the arcade. You know what would happened to her if she dies in another game." Said Vanellope. The other racers and fans don't like the sound of that.

Jubileena enters the castle without making a sound. "Alright we only have 36 hours until the arcade opens. So let's get to work." Said Vanellope. "Hey guys you missed!" Jubileena shouted and that grabbed everyone's attention. The racers and fans are happy to see her. Crumbelina runs to her and gives her a big hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Said Crumbelina shedding a tear and let her go. "Where were you Jubi?" Gloyd asked. "I went to fruit ninja." Said Jubileena.

"That game where you have to slice fruit with your finger." Said Taffyta. "Yeah! I also learn some moves." Said Jubileena she takes out a smoke bomb throws it on the ground and disappears. The racers and fans are shocked. Jubileena reappears behind Vanellope's podium. "Ta-da!" Jubileena shouted. "It's great to have you back Jubi." Said Vanellope. "Did you miss me?" Jubileena asked. "We all did especially Crumbelina." Said Candlehead.

Crumbelina punches Candlehead in the arm. "Ow." Said Candlehead. "Come let's have a fun race." Said Vanellope. The fans go wild when they heard that. The racers and fans head out to the speedway.

A/N: this may look like a happy ending. But this story is not over. Find out what I may in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 fun race

The racers get ready for their fun race since Jubileena came back to Sugar Rush. This time she won't lose and she's sure of it.

The marshmallows finish cleaning the tracks. Vanellope gets in the Candy race and the race starts. Vanellope is in first place and Taffyta is in second place. Jubileena knows that she can do this.

The racers enter Gumball alley and Sticky gets hit by the Gumball. Adorabeezle grabs the ice cream power up and aims for Jubileena and fires. Jubileena dodges the ice cream it landed on her Citruella. "Ala-mode." Said the Sugar Rush announcer.

Jubileena grabs sweet seekers. "Revenge is sweet!" Said Jubileena she fires sweet seekers at Torvald, Snowanna and Adorabeezle. "You're next Taffyta." Said Jubileena hitting a turbo booster and gets in front of Gloyd and Swizzle. "Smell you boys later!" Jubileena shouted and hits the gas real fast.

Jubileena is driving and drifting off the cake and Minty sees Jubileena. "Taffyta it's Jubileena." Minty shouted to Taffyta.

"Light em up Candlehead!" Taffyta shouted to Candlehead. Candlehead laughs and lights up some cherry bombs. "What's this Cherry bombs!" Said the Sugar Rush announcer.

Jubileena looks at the cherry bombs and takes out a smoke bomb and uses it. The cherry bombs explode and Taffyta, Candlehead and Minty laugh and enter the cone. Jubileena comes out of the shadows and the four racers scream in fear. Jubileena made it to the other except for Taffyta, Candlehead, and Minty they land in the lemonade lake except for Candlehead she hits a jawbreaker and breaks her candle. "My candle!" Candlehead shouted while Taffyta and Minty were crying.

"Remember revenge is like a splinter. It will sink in your skin." Said Sensei in Jubileena's head. "Oh yeah right. How can I forgot about that?" Said Jubileena as she drives to the ice cream mountains. Vanellope, Rancis and Crumbelina are in 1st, 2nd and 3rd and Jubileena shows up and she forgot to close her bag and black eggs come out and hit Vanellope, Rancis and Crumbelina in the eyes and blinds them.

Jubileena crosses the finish line and jumps out of her kart. "Yes I won! It's a fun race so it was great practice for Monday." Said Jubileena happy because for first time in her life she finally won a race. Every racer and fan go up Jubileena angry. "Shouldn't you guys be happy for this." Said Jubileena. Vanellope , Crumbelina and Rancis shows up with their eyes burning from the black eggs because they have chili powder in them.

"You wrecked our karts! You're just lucky the arcade is closed tomorrow!" Rancis shouted and pointed at Candlehead.

"What did I do?" Candlehead asked.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were Jubileena." Said Rancis with a nevious smile.

"I'm sorry you guys it won't happen again I promise." She notices her bag is open. "I forgot to close my bag. That's what happened." Said Jubileena and chuckles a bit.

Duncan grabs Jubileena's bag and pours it on the ground and ninja weapons come out and everyone gasped. "Where did you teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Swizzle asked shocked.

"What? No fruit ninja, I wanted to find my true potential after you guys made fun of me." Said Jubileena and everyone is still shocked. "Yeah I climbed a mountain walk through a dark cave, and cross the bamboo forest I still have bruises from the bamboo hitting me back." Said Jubileena showing the bruises on her chest Candlehead and Gloyd laugh but Crumbelina gives them a look and stop laughing.

"You blinded us with chili powder!" Vanellope shouted in anger at Jubileena.

"I'm sorry it was an accident. It won't happen again I promise." Said Jubileena putting her hands together and give Vanellope the puppy dog eye look.

"We'll since you came ok. I guess we can live with that." Said Vanellope.

"Thank you Vanellope." Said Jubileena jumping in the air.

"Now there's something I need you to do for us." Said Vanellope

"What is it president Vanellope?" Jubileena asked happy.

"Take me, Rancis and Crumbelina to the hospital now." Said Vanellope in pain.

A montage starts with Gloyd in line for the Hobbit and when the box office opens up and Jubileena was in front of Gloyd and buys herself a ticket, the box office put a sign that says the hobbit is sold out and Gloyd is sad and walks away. Swizzle sees the last cinnamon roll, Swizzle is about to grab it but a blur shows up and takes its and it was Jubileena. Taffyta is finding a parking spot for the mall and finds one, but Jubileena smoke bombs in the parking and exits her kart. Taffyta hits the steering wheel of her kart and the bubble gum airbag hits her. Minty is tanning on top of house and a throwing sun hits the time and a few minutes later Minty is orange. Adorabeezle is in the shower and when she reaches for a towel Jubileena hands her a towel and Adorabeezle gets scared. The montage ends with Crumbelina waiting for Jubileena and Jubileena does some stealth moves and finishes with a fight pose. Crumbelina face palms and buys two tickets for identity thief.

Vanellope and the other racers except for Jubileena are in diet cola mountain, Vanellope's old home before moving into the castle. "Ok I sent everybody an email to meet here. And you know what this meeting is about right?" Vanellope asked the other racers.

"Yeah, it's Jubileena and her ninja stuff." Said Candlehead getting serious.

"During the movie she kept using smoke bombs. To use the bathroom and to get her snacks at the movies." Said Crumbelina crossing her arms and everybody agrees.

"She got in my bathroom without opening a door or window." Said Adorabeezle creeped out.

"I looks like a carrot, thanks to her throwing star." Said Minty showing everyone a ninja throwing star.

"Hey Willy Wonka called he wants you back at the factory!" Gloyd shouted he started to laugh and so does Rancis and Swizzle. "Oh come it's funny!" Said Rancis still laughing.

"Ok we need to have an intervention." Said Vanellope.

"What's that? Some kind of thing?" Candlehead asked.

"It's like a surprise party. Only when someone comes in the room you don't shout out surprise you have letters and tell the person how they feel with their problem and addictions." Snowanna explained to Candlehead.

"Oh I seen that on family guy. I didn't know what that is until now." Said Candlehead she kinda gets it.

"We'll have it tomorrow at my house." Everyone looks at Crumbelina. "She's my best friend and I'll bring her over because she trust me." Said Crumbelina feeling good about herself. Everybody agrees with Crumbelina and Candlehead looks scared. "Why so scared Candlehead?" Crumbelina asked.

"What if she was spying on us?" Candlehead asked in fear.

"Don't get your knots in a knot. I told Wychenl and Duncan to keep watch. So go home and write your letters and meet at Crumbelina's house after the random roster race." Said Vanellope. Everybody leaves and go back to their homes.


	5. Chapter 5 Intervention

After the Random roster race Jubileena is near the lemonade river after winning another Random roster race for the 10th time. She takes her shoes and socks off and walks in the river. She takes a deep breath and catches a red Swedish fish with her hand and throws it in the basket. 15 fish later Jubileena dries her feet and puts her socks and shoes on and walks to her kart and she sees Crumbelina.

"Hey Crumbs! What's up?!" Jubileena greeted while putting the Swedish fishes in her kart. Crumbelina looks nevious she never told a lie before especially to her best friend.

"Getting some fish for the party tonight? Making your famous Swedish fish gumbo? You always made the best gumbo." Crumbelina commented neviousily knowing she won't buy it.

"Yep, all I need to do it scale it, gut it, cook it and mix it. You're making your famous red vine spaghetti with cherry sauce right? Because no one makes better red vine spaghetti and original cherry sauce then you." Jubileena commented and smiles.

"Hey let's go to my house we can doing some cooking and let Swizzle and Gloyd clean the dishes." Crumbelina suggested. Jubileena smells something fishy or maybe it's the Swedish fish.

"Sure let's go." Jubileena replied with a smile. "But first we need to go the marketplace for our dishes." Crumbelina sugested. They jump into their karts and drive to Crumbelina's house. Crumbelina's house is a giant tiramisu cake with creme brûlée garage. Crumbelina and Jubileena went to the marketplace and got their ingredients for their dishes.

They walk up to the door and Crumbelina puts the key in and jingles it two times. "What are you doing?" Jubileena wondered why Crumbelina is struggling with her keys.

"Just trying to open the door." Crumbelina answered back. The two girls enter the house and Jubileena sees all the racers and recolours in one room some are standing and some sitting down.

"What's going on?" Jubileena wondered why everyone is in Crumbelina's house and looks at her with sterin faces.

"Jubi, this is a intervention. You're ninja hobby is bothering and hurting us." Vanellope replied with a straight face.

"Yeah, right! Catch me if you can suckers!" Jubileena throws a smoke bomb on the ground but it was a cream egg. "What the? Where are my smoke bombs?" Jubileena panicked and checks her bag.

"Looking for these?" Gloyd is showing her ninja stuff. "You should never leave stuff when there's no cops around." Gloyd replied smiling.

"I'm not listening to this." Jubileena responded and looks at the door.

Candlehead closes the door. "Surprise." Candlehead said with a serious look and pulls out a gun.

"Candlehead! We said no guns!" Vanellope cried out. Candlehead scowls and puts her gun away.

Crumbelina takes out a letter and unfolds it. "Jubileena I know that you something that's great. But you're hurting the people around you, physical and mentality." Said Crumbelina reading the letter she wrote.

Gloyd unfolds his letter. "You're ninja skills are worst then my pranks and I can't even do my pranks anymore since you're everywhere. I had to wait till the show for the Hobbit and it was good. But this has to stop now!" Gloyd read his letter to Jubileena.

A montage of all of her friends talking and it ends at Vanellope's turn.

"Look I know after your adventure in Fruit ninja you thought it would help you but it's not working." Vanellope reads the letter. "Your turn Candlehead." Vanellope told Candlehead.

Candlehead takes out a piece of paper, unfolds it and shows a picture of Jubileena in her ninja suit doing a battle pose and the rest of the racers are crying and orange Minty. "Candlehead we said a letter not a drawing." Taffyta snapped at Candlehead.

"It was hard. I couldn't think of anything to say. But a picture is worth a thousand words." Candlehead replied to Taffyta.

"You're saying that my ninja skill are hurting you and Minty looks like a oompa loompa." Jubileena responded to the picture.

"Not anymore and jokes stopped too." Minty replied with her arms crossed.

"Wow. That actually worked." Said Rancis surprised at Candlehead's theory.

"I see what's this about. You're trying to take the one thing I'm good at away for me." Jubileena replied in anger. "What?!" The racers yelled out.

"No! We're just saying maybe you just quit the ninja stuff and go back to the Jubileena Bing Bing we all know and love." Said Vanellope fist bumping her on the arm.

"Oh come on I just want I special thing. Like your gitching, Taffyta's driving skills, Rancis' looks, Crumbelina's cooking, Snowanna's dancing, Gloyd's pranks, Swizzle's stunts, Minty's acrobatic skills, Adorabeezle's skiing, Citrusella's plate spinning, Torvald's skateboarding, Nougetsia's snowboarding, Sticky owns a garage when are karts are broken or something. And Candlehead's candle and happiness." Jubileena complains about everyone's special talents.

"You have kindness and love, Jubi." Vanellope replied to make Jubileena feel better. Jubileena gets mad and runs to Gloyd and kicks him in the nuts and grabs her ninja stuff and throws a black egg at Vanellope and Taffyta eyes and their eyes are burning and they're screaming in pain.

Jubileena takes her nunchucks. "You have nunchucks? Cool!" Swizzle responded in amazement. Jubileena beats up all the racers and recolours with her nunchucks. Rancis is still standing.

"Not the face!" Rancis cried out in terror. Jubileena drops the nunchucks and goes up to Rancis and punches him in the nuts. "Ow! Ok go for the face." Rancis begged Jubileena to hit him in the face after a hit in the nuts. Jubileena beats up Rancis and throws him out the window.

After that Jubileena looks around and sees she become her worst nightmare. "Oh my creator. I became my worst nightmare." Jubileena cries and runs to her kart and drives away.

"Is everybody ok?" Vanellope asked the other racers and recolours. They're all moaning in pain.

"My coconuts and my face is not okay. And I knew that was gonna happen. Gloyd you owe me 10 caramilk bars." Rancis responded in pain.

At Jubileena's house which is a Jubile cherry, Jubileena is making her gumbo and crying at the same time. Vanellope drives up to Jubileena's house and tries to open the door but it's locked. Vanellope sighs and glitches in the house and finds Jubileena crying and making her gumbo at the same time. "Are you chopping onions?" Vanellope asked Jubileena.

"No! I'm crying because I hurt my own friends including my best friend!" Jubileena cried her heart out. Vanellope feels bad for her even those she got chilli pepper in her eyes twice. "You guys were trying to make me stopfrom finding myself. And you didn't stop me from my old hobbies." Shows Vanellope pictures of herself in different hobbies. "Such as cheer leading, mountain climbing, surfing, soccer, music, making Lego models, and recently magic." Jubileena explained to Vanellope.

"Yeah the last one was pretty good. You made Gloyd sneeze out 50 cents." Vanellope replied to Jubileena.

"Vanellope can you something I haven't told anyone not ever Crumbelina?" Jubileena asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm leaving Sugar Rush forever." Jubileena answered.

Vanellope grabs a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, opens it drinks it and does a spit take. "What?! You can't leave the gamers love you. And without you Sugar Rush wouldn't be the same. Look your special is in there waiting to come out, all you need to do is find it. Vanellope responded to Jubileena's choice.

"You're right. Thanks Vanellope that was a stupid choice that I made." Jubileena replies back to Vanellope and hugs her. Vanellope pats her on the back.

"You're welcome see you tonight." Vanellope reported about Sugar Rush's annual festival of the candy dragon where they light up lanterns in celebration of the good candy dragon that watches over them. Vanellope leaves.

"Now back to my gumbo." Jubileena said to herself and starts stirring.

Wasn't that heart warming? Jubileena leaving but Vanellope gives her advice. Please review and stay tune for a shocker.


End file.
